


Твое благословение драгоценно

by Tykki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Other, Мария Магдалина - Freeform, Распятие, время учениц, молитва Астарте, няня Ашторет, попытки в еврейскую культуру I века, сосуд мира
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Kalil поздравляется с днём рождения! =)А фик - просто срез отношений ineffable husbands, времён воспитания Мага и времён 33 года н.э.В основном тут женские обличья Кроули, но местоимения всё равно скачут. И в основном мужские обличья Азирафэля, но в сносках местоимения скачут и тут.Три тома толкований в примечаниях.





	Твое благословение драгоценно

Прямо сейчас Азирафэль очень досадует на то, что в его магазине посетители. Нет, он, конечно, всегда досадует, когда такая неприятность случается, и стремится удалить их как можно скорее, но прямо сейчас они ещё мешают ему поговорить с Кроули о Маге, а ведь они условились, что поговорят обязательно: сегодня у брата Франциска выходной, а значит, целый день Маг был предоставлен влиянию только няни Ашторет. Азирафэль предпочёл бы так не делать, но у него с утра была назначена важная встреча, в результате которой он получил Библию короля Иакова в чудесной опечаткой, которой у него в коллекции раньше не было[i]. Но из-за этого пришлось упустить целый день в воспитании Антихриста.

То есть, конечно, Азирафэль не считает, что Кроули воспользуется ситуацией и склонит чашу весов в свою пользу. Зачем бы? Кроули же тоже не хочет Апокалипсиса. Но, но, но… Завтра брату Франциску надо будет поработать с удвоенной силой, и они условились, а Азирафэль никак не может пойти на им же назначенную встречу, потому что у него посетители.

Американская пожилая пара, которая совершенно не понимает недвусмысленных намёков на то, что им никакие книги из этого магазина не пригодятся. Азирафэль уже и так, и этак пытался их выставить, но эти американцы совершенно не понимают таких вещей. Кажется, они вообще посчитали, что он предлагает им осмотреть полки дальше.

Азирафэль нервно поглядывает на часы. Рабочий день Кроули у Даулингов давно закончился. Нехорошо так опаздывать, нехорошо, вот совершенно не по-ангельски, и Кроули наверняка не преминет об этом сказать…

Когда дверной колокольчик звякает ещё раз, Азирафэль смотрит в сторону входа с чистой обречённостью. С его везением – там целая американская экскурсия, наверное.

Но это не американцы и не экскурсия. Азирафэль облегчённо выдыхает – это Кроули. То есть, конечно, Ашторет, потому что облик Кроули такой же, как у Даулингов. То есть, конечно, это всегда Кроули, но Азирафэлю нравится думать о ней, как об Ашторет, потому что ей идёт.

Явление строгой женщины в тёмных очках производит наконец тот эффект, которого Азирафэль безуспешно пытался добиться последние сорок минут: американская пара подбирается под её пристальным взглядом и начинает неуютно переминаться с ноги на ногу. Ещё пять минут – и они наконец решают заняться поисками сувениров где-нибудь в другом месте, к вящему облегчению Азирафэля.

Облегчения в нём немного убавляется, когда тот же пристальный взгляд, ощутимый даже сквозь очки, переносится уже на него.

– Ты опоздал на встречу, ангел, – говорит хрипловатый голос с шотландским акцентом, и Азирафэлю жутко неловко.

– Прости, они всё никак не уходили, а просто выталкивать их было нехорошо, человеческие особи в возрасте всё-таки… – бормочет он.

Лицо Ашторет в обрамлении огненных локонов непреклонно, и Азирафэль не может не вспоминать:

_«Твой суровый взор скользит по землям, внушая ужас,_

_Твоя стрела находит сердце каждого врага,_

_Твое сердце — страсть огня и ярость бури,_

_Твоя суть — кровопролитная война»._

Ему смутно стыдно, что он до сих пор не забыл молитвы Ашторет, той Ашторет, конечно, которая Богиня, хотя он точно не знает, а должно ли быть стыдно, ведь это люди всё придумали, что это не Её лик, а ему и Кроули-то лучше знать…

Но Кроули всё-таки так идёт это имя Богини, ставшей в умах людей Демоницей!

– Пойдём, мне удалось достать чудесное вино, – в качестве извинения говорит он и манит Кроули за собой, и это так неловко и одновременно захватывающе, когда Кроули усмехается, как усмехается Ашторет, покровительственно и понимающе, и Азирафэль не маленький ребёнок[ii], чтобы на него так действовал образ няни, но он всё равно нервно сцепляет и расцепляет пальцы.

– Успокойся[iii], – говорит Кроули. – Мне всё равно нужно было в Лондон, а Маг даже сегодня никого не убил.

– А, очень хорошо, – выдыхает Азирафэль, приседая на корточки, чтобы выудить бутылку из тайника за стопкой книг, и думая, что надо бы начудить чистые бокалы.

А потом он, не вставая, поворачивается и видит, как Кроули чинно садится на диван, совсем не так, как делает это обычно, и Азирафэль вспоминает… себя, потому что так сидит обычно он, а ещё он вспоминает, как смотрел на Кроули сверху вниз, как Кроули сейчас на него, и когда же это было, обычно они сидели, стояли или возлежали на одном уровне, когда ели вместе…

Ах да.

Тогда они ещё не ели вместе, до первого приглашения оставалось ещё несколько лет. А тогда они просто сошли с Голгофы в тень иерусалимских стен, следуя за печальной группой, которую возглавляла Мириам из Магдалы, с их ещё более печальным грузом, но заходить в сад Йосефа с ними не стали, потому что сейчас было время учениц, и ангелам и демонам больше пока делать было нечего.

Но у Кроули был свой дом неподалёку от стены, и Азирафэль пошёл туда, а потом пожалел, когда увидел усмешку коленопреклонённого демона. И его (её) руки становились тоньше и изящнее, когда снимали с него сандалии, и запах душистого мира наполнил комнату, а огненные волосы лились волной из-под покрывала, и это было таинство и богохульство, и Азирафэль ужасно смущался и мял меж пальцев ткань халлука, понимая, что повторяет Кроули (Кроули! Это тогда ещё новое имя ему тоже очень шло).

– Давай я тоже умащу тебе ноги, – волнуясь, сказал Азирафэль, но ответом ему послужил смех, и свеча бросала блики на лицо Кроули, а без неё ничего не было бы видно, а это значит, что только что солнце закатилось, и наступил Шаббат. Мириам и другие ученицы Иешуа уже, верно, уложили его тело в гробницу и ушли.

И, конечно, Азирафэль не стал бы нарушать закон Моше, когда его не нарушала даже Кроули, чьё совсем теперь женское лицо смотрело из-под женского покрывала. Она рассчитала всё секунду в секунду.

Тогда бы они всё равно не смогли поесть вместе. Но это было тогда.

А сейчас Азирафэль ставит на стол перед Кроули бутылку и щелчком пальцев создаёт те самые чистые бокалы[iv]. Кроули тянется открыть бутылку, но Азирафэль мягко её отбирает и с улыбкой говорит:

– Позволь мне за тобой поухаживать!

Жёлтые глаза смотрят на него поверх очков скептическим взглядом Ашторет.

– Ты решил, что мне мало галантных охранников в резиденции посла? – с ехидством спрашивает Кроули.

Ой, да. Они там с ног сбиваются, пытаясь оказывать знаки внимания суровой няне Мага. Но Азирафэль совсем не это имеет в виду[v].

– Нет, просто у меня нет сосуда с миром, да и твои туфли снимать не так удобно! – радостно отвечает он, довольный тем, что знает правильный ответ. Кроули на мгновение хмурится, но потом, кажется, тоже вспоминает, и морщины на лбу разглаживаются.

– А, за тобой и правда долг, – соглашается Кроули голосом Ашторет. – В таком случае – поухаживай за мной, ангел.

Азирафэль открывает бутылку и разливает им вино, ставя рядом вазочку с печеньем. Он не встаёт с пола, и Ашторет царственно сидит на диване, принимая питьё и угощение и рассказывая о том, что сегодня делал Маг, и ещё один кусочек мозаики наконец становится на предназначенное ему место.

[i] _Т.наз. «Библия неопределившегося Вениамина»: в Бытие 49:27 вместо: «Вениамин, хищный волк, утром будет есть ловитву и вечером будет делить добычу» – напечатано «Вениамин, хищный волк, утром будет есть ловитву и вечером будет спасать добычу», ещё и с оставшимся примечанием наборщика: «Так не проще вообще не шевелиться?»._

[ii] _И вообще-то им не был никогда. Ну, или наоборот, это смотря кого спросить._

[iii] _Знаменитая фраза, которая никого ещё не успокаивала._

[iv] _Кто сказал, что Лень – смертный грех, никогда не мыл за собой посуду каждый день._

[v] _Охранники тоже так говорят, но он-то правда не имеет. Хотя когда он сам бывает женщиной, а Кроули оказывает ему (ей) знаки внимания, ей (ему) это даже нравится, только Кроули тоже не эти охранники и вообще-то никогда не бывает навязчив или навязчива._

**Author's Note:**

> Название текста и стихи в нём - молитва Астарте/Иштар/Ашторет. Которая была Богиней семитских племён Месопотамии, пока её не вытеснили в роль дьяволицы и фем фаталь.
> 
> Сцена с омовением ног дублирует, конечно, омовение ног Иисуса дорогим и драгоценным миром некоей женщиной (Лука называет её грешницей, а Иоанн считает, что это Мария Вифанская, но Марк, самый первый из евангелистов, и Матфей вслед за ним говорят, что просто женщина; католическая традиция приписывает этот поступок вообще Магдалине, но католическая традиция много что странного приписывает Магдалине).  
Это, разумеется, прислуживание (поэтому Иисус на Тайной вечере очень всех смутил, когда омыл ноги всем присутствующим, тем более там омовение было конкретно ритуальным для этого этапа Песаха), но, с другой стороны, в фике ещё задействованы законы гостеприимства, а для гостя вообще всегда всё лучшее.  
Шаббат наступает с заходом солнца, поэтому после него Азирафэль не может вернуть любезность, не нарушая закона (а ученицы Иисуса, они же "жёны-мироносицы" в нашей традиции, успевают похоронить Иисуса до захода, чтобы тоже ничего не нарушить). Помимо этого закона Моисея, есть ещё закон Моисея о том, что запрещено обмениваться одеждой между разными полами, поэтому Кроули, который в женской одежде при сцене распятия, но не совсем чтоб прям, если честно, похож на женщину в тот момент, становится совсем похож(а) позже.  
Халлук - это халат, который на Азирафэле. Относительно богатая верхняя мужская одежда.  
Ну и "время учениц" - во время казни и смерти Иисуса ученики-мужчины, кроме Иоанна, прямо скажем, разбежались в разные стороны, кто опасаясь преследования, кто в ангсте. Поэтому провожали его ученицы (кстати, Иисус чуть ли не первый рав, бравший женщин в обучение) и его мать: Мария Магдалина, Мария Иаковлева, Иоанна, Сусанна, Саломия, возможно, Марфа и Мария Вифанские "и другие". Магдалине же первой Иисус потом и явится, когда она придёт к гробнице, которую очень по-доброму предоставил Иосиф Аримафейский.  
А, а про Вениамина вообще больше отсылка к нашим с именинником внутренним шуткам) Но вообще он и колено его были теми ещё кадрами.


End file.
